The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for blending solid particles, and for determining bulk density of a mass of such particles. The invention facilitates the blending of solid particles of coke used in manufacturing anodes for the electrolytic production of aluminum and other metals.
The present invention represents an improvement on the apparatus disclosed in J. J. Fischer U.S. Pat. No. 2,514,126 issued July 4, 1950. The Fischer patent discloses a generally V-shaped blending or mixing apparatus for blending or mixing solid particles. The device of the Fischer patent is presently being marketed under the trademark "TWIN-SHELL" by The Patterson-Kelley Co., Inc. of East Stroudsburg, Pa.
The apparatus of the Fischer patent is widely used in laboratories and in industry for mixing solids and liquids of many types. However, the V-shape of the Fischer apparatus requires that solid particles be removed from the blender in order to determine their bulk density.
An apparatus for determining density of granular or powdered materials is disclosed in W. D. Mount U.S. Pat. No. 923,560 issued June 1, 1909. However, the Mount apparatus is unsuitable for efficient mixing of solid particles. In order to adapt the Mount apparatus for bulk density measurements of the type performed by the apparatus of the present invention, it is necessary to mix the solid particles in a separate blender and then transfer them to the Mount apparatus.